Internal combustion (IC) engines are widely used to provide mechanical power in mobile and stationary applications. It is common for engines to use turbochargers to harness residual energy from the engine exhaust gases with a turbine driving a compressor to boost airflow to the engine. It is also known to use a power-turbine to harness additional mechanical power, or to drive an electrical generator. The later configuration is known as a turbo-generator.
Traditionally, turbochargers and turbo-generators were employed as a way of extracting waste energy that was otherwise released to the atmosphere, thereby improving the overall efficiency of the power unit. However, the control strategies employed with these power units focus primarily on the output of the internal combustion engine, with output of the turbo systems subject to the default amount of energy available in the exhaust gases. However, this strategy leaves turbo-generator systems unable to provide consistent electrical power to meet demand. In some cases it is more energy efficient to expand the cylinder gases from late in the expansion stroke with the turbine since it has a larger expansion ratio.